Between Love & Hurt
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Toshiro terlibat Abusive Relationship dengan Ichigo. Sedangkan ia mencintai Ichigo. Akankah mereka bersatu dalam kedamaian Cinta?
1. Chapter 1

*BRAKK*

Tubuh Toshiro menghantam lemari pakaian dengan kerasnya. Ia mengerang tertahan sambil memegang pipi pucatnya yang dipukul Ichigo.

"Itu hukumanmu! Jangan sekali lagi kau pergi tanpa izin dariku!" Kata Ichigo sambil menarik rahang Toshiro dengan tangannya yang kasar. "Kau mengerti?!" Lanjutnya.

Toshiro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Matanya memandang kearah lain dengan kosong. Respon Toshiro tersebut memancing kemarahan Ichigo.

*PLAKKK*

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo menampar Toshiro lagi hingga Toshiro limbung dan membentur lantai.

"Kau Dengar Aku Tidak?!" Suara Ichigo bergetar karena amarah yang memuncak.

Hanya terdengar desah nafas Toshiro yang terengah dalam ruangan itu. Hidung Toshiro mengeluarkan darah segar karena kerasnya tamparan Ichigo. Sehingga ia harus bernafas melalui mulutnya. Ichigo dapat melihat jemari Toshiro yang gemetar. Ia juga tahu alasannya. Yaitu, Karena Toshiro ketakutan padanya. Terlebih saat ini, setelah tindakan kejam yang ia lakukan pada Toshiro. Baginya segala hal yang Toshiro lakukan adalah kesalahan. Meskipun sudah lebih dari 1 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan special. Ichigo tak jarang menghukum Toshiro dengan cara yang salah. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi 'Abusive Relationship'. Sampai sekarang Toshiro selalu dan selalu menjadi korban.

* * *

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan pandangan Toshiro. Ia merasa akrab dengan suasana tempat ini. Selama ia terlelap, ia tak henti-henti berharap untuk pergi dari sini. Pergi dari Ichigo. Bisa saja ke surga? Atau tempat lainnya? Asalkan ia tidak melihat Ichigo lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Karena ia baru sadar jika tempatnya berada saat ini adalah Kamar Mandi di apartemen Ichigo. Mereka hidup di apartemen yang sama sebagai Sahabat? Bukan..bukan hanya Sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu.

Toshiro dengan susah payah merangkak mendekati wastafel. Tangannya meraih pinggiran keramik wastafel hingga ia berdiri, lalu menatap cerminan wajahnya di kaca dan mendapati wajah pucatnya dipenuhi memar dan luka baru. Menggantikan bekas luka sebelumnya yang juga ia dapatkan dari Ichigo. Selain itu, Hidungya berdarah. Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia memutar keran wastafel lalu membasuh seluruh wajahnya sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan agak pincang Menuju pintu. Tentu saja kakinya yang pincang itu disebabkan oleh Ichigo. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Ichigo sempat mendorongnya dari atas tangga karena alasan tidak sengaja. Bagi Toshiro semua itu sudah jelas adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Ia sengaja melakukan itu pada Toshiro karena mereka bertengkar hebat sebelumnya. Dan Ichigo masih dendam akan hal itu.

Ketika Toshiro memutar gagang pintu. Pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali. Ia pun mulai menarik dan mendorong pintu itu meskipun tidak bergerak. Ichigo pasti mengunci pintunya. Ichigo mengurungnya di kamar mandi.

"Tidak.." Gumam Toshiro. Ia terduduk lemas di depan pintu. Tak henti memandang gagang pintu itu. 'Hingga ia menyadari 1 hal!'

'Kamar mandi di apartemen ini memiliki jendela!'

Dengan cepat ia memanjat Batthub yang ada lalu membuka kunci jendela dan….Terbuka! Namun, ia butuh sesuatu untuk bisa keluar karena ia tak cukup tinggi untuk memanjat temboknya. Ekor matanya melihat tempat sampah disamping Wastafel. Dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Toshiro benar-benar bebas sekarang! Ia berhasil keluar dari Apartemen mengerikan Ichigo! Toshiro berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, entah mengapa ia ingin segera pergi dari lingkungan sekitar sini. Seandainya saja Kakinya tidak sakit, pasti saat ini ia sudah berlari. Di Kota Karakura saat ini turun salju. Toshiro paling menykai musim yang satu ini. 'Musim Dingin' di akhir tahun. Ia dapat merasakan udara dingin menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitnya dengan lembut. Udara lembab bercampur air dan dedaunan adalah bau khas akhir tahun.

Tak butuh waktu lama Toshiro sampai di tengah kota. Ia melihat-lihat sejenak pemandangan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lihat. Banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Lagipula sebentar lagi natal tiba. Tampak dari hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah dan hijau di sekitar kota. Di Toko-toko, Jalanan, Traffic Light dan hapir semua tempat berdekorasi khas Natal. Dan Kebahagiaan amatlah terasa di antara orang-orang yang Toshiro lihat.

"Ibu! Orang itu rambutnya Putih!" Tiba-tiba Toshiro disadarkan oleh seorang bocah kecil yang mengarahkan telunjuknya padanya.

"Jangan begitu! Dasar nakal!" Kata Ibunya "Tolong maafkan anakku.." Ekspresi Ibu itu berubah menjadi lunak ketika menatap Toshiro.

"Y..ya Tidak apa-apa.." Toshiro merasa agak asing setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia hampir lupa seperti apa suaranya. Tapi ia senang. Karena dengan itu ia merasa telah diterima sebagai bagian dari kota yang hangat itu juga.

Pemikiran itu pun membuatnya sedikit tersenyum.

Dari sana ia mencium bau Roti yang sedang dipanggang. Bau Roti itu mengingatkannya jika ia sangat lapar. Matanya mendapati sebuah Toko Roti yang dari luar tampak hangat sekali. Cahaya lampunya yang berwarna Oranye lah yang membuat tempat itu hangat.

*Kruuk*

Benar.. saja, Perut Toshiro akhirnya merespon apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Toshiro meraba bagian dalam kantungnya, dan ia dapat merasakan beberapa uang logam yang dingin di ujung jarinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli sepotong roti. Setidaknya akan cukup mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika Toshiro masuk kedalam. Toko itu sepi sekali. Toshiro membunyikan lonceng di meja yang memang dimaksudkan untuk memanggil penjaga toko.

"Tunggu Sebentar!" Suara seorang laki-laki muda terdengar dari dalam dapur.

Tak lama kemudian seorang Pemuda berambut hitam panjang keluar dari dalam dapur yang berasap. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena asap itu. Dan Toshiro hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ng..Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uh, ya tentu saja! Uhuk..Uhuk!" Kata-kata pemuda itu terpotong "Kau mau beli sesuatu?" Sejenak pemda itu memperhatikan Toshiro. " Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau baru disini?" Lanjutnya.

"Y..yah bisa dibilang begitu.. A-aku ingin beli 2 potong roti"

"Oh, Baiklah.." Pemuda itu mengambil 2 potong roti dari dalam lemari lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantong berwarna cokelat yang kemudian ia gulung. "Ini…" Ia menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Toshiro.

"Terimakasih, ini uangnya" Toshiro meletakkan uang logam di meja kasir.

Tepat ketika Toshiro hendak pergi, pemuda itu memanggilnya dan bertanya "Siapa namamu?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Kata Toshiro gugup

"Nama yang bagus..namaku Kusaka Sojiro, kau bisa panggil aku Kusaka" Ia tersenyum " Senang mengenalmu Toshiro" Kata Kusaka lagi.

"Ng, yah…kuharap juga begitu.. Sampai jumpa lagi" Toshiro membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar. Kembali menemani angin dingin yang berhembus cukup kencang menjelang malam ini. Ia ragu, apakah ia bisa berteman dengan Pemuda ramah di toko roti itu. Kusaka cukup baik dan hangat padanya. Tapi, setelah keluar dari toko itu ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

* * *

"Cukup sudah! Aku akan pergi dari sini!"

Toshiro berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk mengemas barang-barangnya. Sebuah memar tampak di pipi kiri Toshiro. Sementara Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Toshiro! Tunggu dulu! Aku..aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu!" Ichigo segera menarik pergelangan tangan Toshiro.

"Kau hanya perlu membiarkan aku pergi, jika tidak kau akan memukulku lagi..!"

"Tidak! Kumohon maafkan aku Toshiro,.." Ichigo memeluk Toshiro dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Emosiku sedang meluap tadi, Maafkan aku telah memukulmu…Sungguh maaf Toshiro, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi…"

Dan untuk sekian kalinya, Toshiro memaafkan Ichigo…

Ia tidak tahu yang selanjutnya pun akan sama..

* * *

Toshiro terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ia tertidur di depan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup. Toshiro dapat merasakan badannya yang menggigil kedinginan. Memang, ia tak punya tempat untuk tinggal saat ini. Lagipula badannya terlalu lemah untuk berjalan jauh. Uang di kantongnya kini sudah habis. Ia sungguh tak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Toshiro hanya bisa terbaring di sana. Sendirian dalam gelap dan dinginnya malam. Berharap pagi cepat datang. Jari dan daun telinganya mulai mati rasa. Nafasnya berubah menjadi uap ketika ia hembuskan, menggambarkan jika suhu sudah sangat rendah.

Dari kejauhan seseorang berjalan mendekati Toshiro. Terlalu berkabut hingga Toshiro tidak dapat melihatnya. Semakin lama orang itu semakin tampak. Ia menggunakan baju tebal, berambut hitam, berperawakan tinggi…. Orang itu adalah Kusaka yang sedang membawa kantung belanja.

Kusaka menyadari keberadaan Toshiro. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Toshiro yang hampir membeku dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Toshiro! Kau… kenapa tidur disini?! Apa kau pingsan?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kepanikan melanda Kusaka.

Toshiro tidak merespon dengan baik, ia kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Kusaka semakin panik dan memutuskan untuk membawa Toshiro ke toko sekaligus rumahnya. Setidaknya Toshiro bisa menghangatkan diri malam ini.

Ichigo membanting segala barang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia kesal karena Toshiro lari darinya lagi. Ia khawatir Toshiro akan bilang pada orang lain tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Toshiro. Itu berbahaya, Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkannya. Beruntung, ia telah menghubungkan lokasi keberadaan ponsel Toshiro dengan ponselnya. Jadi mudah saja untuk mengetahui keberadaan Toshiro selama ia memegang ponsel itu.

Ichigo menyeringai ketika menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ia tahu keberadaan Toshiro sekarang. Ia akan menjemput Toshiro besok pagi. Ia harap Toshiro senang dengan kedatangannya.

Matahari bersinar pagi itu. Meski langit masih berawan, namun cahaya matahari tetap menyinari kota karakura. Es di pohon dan loteng mencair karenanya. Suhu udara menaik berubah menjadi lebih hangat lagi. Kicauan burung samar-samar terdengar dari dahan pohon.

Kusaka sudah menyiapkan sup untuk dirinya dan teman barunya, yaitu Toshiro di meja makan kecil. Ia tampak sibuk menata piring dan perkakas makan di meja itu. Sementara Toshiro masih terbaring di tempat tidur miliknya dengan aman dan nyaman. Semalam Toshiro demam tinggi hingga Kusaka harus terjaga untuk membalik kompres di dahi Toshiro.

Kusaka tidak tahu, mengapa ia begitu perduli pada Toshiro. Ia hanyalah orang asing yang baru memasuki kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, dengan kejadian ini ia merasa semakin ingin melindungi Toshiro, menjaganya, mengenalnya,..

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Toshiro sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Toshiro!" Kusaka muncul dari pintu lalu menghampiri Toshiro. Wajahnya tampak senang mendapati Toshiro yang semakin membaik saja.

"…Kusaka? Ini dimana?"

"Di kamarku. Kau beristirahatlah dulu sampai merasa lebih baik"

"Tapi..,"

"Tadi aku memasak sup, kurasa kau akan suka.." Kusaka memotong perkataan Toshiro. Ia menunjukkan mangkuk berisi sup yang ia pegang. "Aku akan menyuapimu" Ia menyodorkan sesendok sup. Tanpa berfikir lagi Toshiro memakannya. Lagipula ia juga amat lapar.

"Te..terimakasih banyak,..Aku telah merepotkanmu" Toshiro menatap ke tempat lain karena malu.

"Sama-sama, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan aku Toshiro" Kusaka Tersenyum pada Toshiro. Dan itu membuat wajah Toshiro semakin memerah.

Setelah beberapa kali Kusaka menyuapi Toshiro, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Kusaka tahu itu bukan pelanggan karena ia belum membuka Toko sepagi itu. Dan Kusaka segera pergi membuka pintu.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu Toshiro Hitsugaya? Ia berambut putih, berbadan sedikit kecil dan warna matanya hijau. Menurut orang-orang sekitar sini anak yang berperawakan serupa datang ke toko ini." Kata Tamu di hadapan Kusaka yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Hah? Memangnya anda siapa Toshiro?" Kata Kusaka curiga dengan gerak-gerik Ichigo.

"Aku teman serumahnya, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Serumah?"

"Yah,.. Kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama"

"O…oh begitu, baiklah silahkan masuk"

Kusaka mengantarkan Ichigo ke kamarnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Toshiro mendapati Ichigo dihadapannya sekarang.

"I..Ichi..go?" Tenggorokan Toshiro tercekat mengucapkan itu

"Toshiro, Kau dari mana saja?!" Kata Ichigo berpura-pura baik.

"Aku…"

"Baguslah, ternyata kalian saling mengenal.." Kusaka menengahi mereka. Sejujurnya Kusaka cemburu.

"Ya, Kami memang bersahabat" Ichigo menatap tepat mata Toshiro "Benar kan Toshiro?"

Toshiro terdiam. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja seperti melihat setan. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak karena ia takut Ichigo semakin menyakitinya. Jadi ia menganggukan kepalanya untuk menyetujui kata-kata Ichigo.

"Jadi, ayo kita pulang" Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

* * *

*BRAKKK!*

Ichigo mendorong Toshiro tepat setelah pintu apartemen terkunci.

"Berapa kali aku bilang jika kau, hanya boleh pergi atas izinku?!" Ichigo meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Toshiro merasa terpojok dan ketakutan.

Toshiro hanya diam. Ia selalu diam ketika amarah Ichigo memuncak padanya, Ia tidak mau memperparah suasana hati Ichigo.

Melihat keterdiaman Toshiro, Ichigo bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Ia menjambak rambut Toshiro hingga Toshiro mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Ichigo di rambutnya, namun tidak cukup kuat karena tenaganya kalah dari Ichigo.

"..Kau selalu diam di saat begini.. KAU ITU BISU ATAU APA?! KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU TIDAK ?!" Ichigo semakin menarik rambut Toshiro.

"I..Ichi..go.. Hen..ti..kan.."

"AKU TAKKAN MENGHENTIKANNYA SAMPAI KAU MINTA MAAF!" Teriak Ichigo

"Maaf…Kan…a-aku!"

"MAAF APA?!" Ichigo memperkuat jambakannya

"I-Ichi..Go! Kau menyakitiku! Hentikan!" Air mata menggenang di mata Toshiro.

Hingga Ichigo melihat sepercik darah mengalir di tangannya. Ia pun melepaskan Toshiro dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Katanya lalu pergi keluar dari rumah. Tak lupa Ichigo mengunci pintunya agar Toshiro tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Air mata Toshiro menetes dengan derasnya. Toshiro sudah cukup menerima kekejaman dari Ichigo. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ada. Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara Tangisan Toshiro yang sesenggukan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang. Ia sendirian menghadapi kekejaman Ichigo.

Satu hal yang ia rasakan. Ia Benci Ichigo lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ichigo sudah membuat hidupnya menderita. Ini sudah berulang kali terjadi meskipun Ichigo berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Toshiro memang mencintai Ichigo, Tapi, ia mencintai Kebaikan Ichigo bukan Kekejamannya. Ia takut jika suatu saat Ichigo akan lebih melukainya lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Toshiro tidak mau merasa ketakutan lagi.

* * *

Angin berhembus dingin malam itu. Ichigo berjalan-jalan di kota. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau karena Toshiro. Ia tak habis pikir Toshiro masih saja membangkang. Meskipun ia sudah mengancamnya, Toshiro selalu dan selalu saja berani melakukan itu.

Tapi,..

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Ichigo, ia sedikit iba setelah melakukan hal kejam pada Toshiro, Kekasihnya sendiri. Ia bahkan sulit membedakan antara Cinta dan Pelampiasan pada Toshiro.

"Astaga…! Apa yang telah kulakukan?!" Teriak Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Masih terngiang jelas di telinga Ichigo ketika Toshiro mengerang kesakitan tadi. Padahal ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Toshiro lagi, dan emosinya langsung meledak begitu Toshiro tidak mau berbicara atau bahkan tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Ichigo menduga-duga. 'Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Toshiro? Apa ia Benci Ichigo?'. Ia tahu jawabannya adalah 'YA'. Sejenak ia merenung, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Toshiro Tersenyum karenanya. Dan… itu sudah sangat lama sekali sampai-sampai Ichigo sendiri hampir lupa.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.." Gumamnya.

Dengan Cepat Ichigo berlari ke apartemennya. Ia menyesali segala hal yang telah ia lakukan pada Toshiro. Meskipun itu sangat terlambat. Mungkin Toshiro tak akan memaafkanya lagi. Tidak lagi…

Pintu apartemen Ichigo terbuka, dan Ichigo sendirilah yang mundul dari balik sana. Ia berjalan perlahan sedikit mengendap ke dalam rumah.

"Toshiro.." Ichigo menengok ke segala arah.

Ia menuju dapur, berniat membawakan sesuatu Toshiro. Ia agak ragu jika hanya menemui Toshiro dengan tangan kosong. 'Pasti Toshiro lapar' pikirnya. Kebetulan di lemari es masih ada Semangka.

Sesampainya, Ichigo terkejut. Dapurnya yang amat sangat tak layak karena sangat kotor dan berantakan sekali kini berubah 180⁰. Cucian piring yang tadinya menumpuk sekarang sudah kosong. Meja dapur yang dipenuhi kerak dan lumut kini telah bersih. Semua peralatan dapur pun berada di tempat yang semestinya.

'Toshiro pasti merapihkannya!' Pikir Ichigo.

Entah dari mana, ia mencium bau makanan. Matanya dengan reflex menatap ke arah meja dapur yang ditutupi penutup makanan. Ichigo membukanya dan tersedia sepiring nasi goreng, telur mata sapi dan segelas susu.

Ichigo benar-benar tak menyangka. Toshiro masih memberi perhatian padanya setelah kekejian yang ia lakukan. Toshiro adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahan menghadapi Kekeraskepalaan Ichigo. Baru kali ini Ichigo menemukan seseorang yang sangat sabar terhadapnya. Ichigo salut.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Ichigo segera menghampiri lemari es, mengambil semangka lalu memotongnya, kemudian menaruhnya di piring. Setelah itu dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Toshiro.

Ichigo mengetuk kamar Toshiro 3 kali dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo memutuskan untuk tetap masuk ke kamar Toshiro. Ia harus minta maaf.

Ia mengendap-endap mendekati tempat tidur Toshiro. Disana Toshiro sedang berbaring. Dengkuran halus terdengar ketika Ichigo tepat disamping tempat tidur. Rupanya Toshiro sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Meskipun dalam gelap, Ichigo tetap dapat melihat wajah Toshiro. Ia tampak manis sekali ketika tertidur. Karena wajahnya saat itu sangatlah polos tak berdosa. Matanya agak sembab karena habis menangis. Terdapat bekas-memar di bagian pipi Toshiro yang masih sedikit terlihat. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tangannya membelai kepala Toshiro dengan lembut. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyengsarakan Toshiro. Ia lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas bekas luka memar di pipi Toshiro. Kulit Toshiro yang mulus dan pucat seolah terusak oleh hadirnya memar itu. Sungguh tidak cocok. Selain itu, ia juga harus segera minta maaf karena telah Melukai seseorang yang paling ia sayangi dan cintai.

'Toshiro Hitsugaya'

* * *

Heyaaa! Akhirnya aku membuat cerita baru juga... hehee :D

Kuharap pembaca Yadong Menyukainya hahaa..

Oh Ya! Cerita kali ini memang agak keras, Ichigo lebih jahat dari 'Crawling' disini, Ichigo benar-benar sudah seperti Psycho

Tapi, Kebanyakan pembaca sama sepertiku, Yaitu sama2 suka melihat Toshiro Menderita HAHAHAHA *Evil Face*

Kemungkinan cerita ini masih berlanjut,

Dan Crawling masih kupikirkan cerita selanjutnya (Calon2 Author Hiatus T^T) Tapi aku pasti selalu menepati janjiku! WASURENAIDE!

Oke! Nantika saja Pembaca yang Baik ^-^

Antano Kageiyo :D


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu, Pagi hari sudah datang. Pandangannya beredar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Hingga akhirnya terkejut melihat Ichigo yang kini tertidur pulas, meringkuk dengan kepala di pangkuan Toshiro. Mata lelah Toshiro membelalak kaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menyingkir atau membiarkannya saja? Namun, entah mengapa perasaannya lebih suka jika ia menyingkir dari Ichigo. Meski ia takut akan Amarah Ichigo nantinya.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat wajah tidur Ichigo. Rasanya sudah lama sekali… Sampai Toshiro merindukan wajah penuh kedamaian milik Ichigo itu. Toshiro ingin melupakan semua kenangan mengerikannya bersama Ichigo. Pernah suatu kali ia hampir berhasil. Namun ichigo selalu menjernihkan memori traumatis itu dengan mudahnya. Toshiro pun meningatnya lagi…dan lagi, karena luka yang berbekas di tubuhnya. Dan juga luka yang berbekas di Hatinya. Menyakitkan sekali…

"Ngh.." Ichigo menggumam mengagetkan Toshiro.

Toshiro celingukan, bingung, takut, tak tahu berbuat apa..

Ichigo pun terbangun, menggerakkan tangannya perlahan ke tangan Toshiro. Ia ingin menggenggamnya. Memastikan jika ia hidup bersama Toshiro, sekaligus memastikan jika ia membutuhkan Toshiro.

Sementara Toshiro bergerak menjauh dengan pelan. Ia Ketakutan lagi…

"Tidak' Jangan tinggalkan aku, Toshiro…" Ichigo menahan tangan Toshiro. Ia mendapati Toshiro menatapnya seperti sedang diancam. Tatapan itu amat menyakitkan bagi Ichigo.

"Aku… Maafkan aku.." Ichigo menelan air liur "Aku' menyayangimu Toshiro..Sungguh! Maafkan semua kesalahanku!" Tangannya mengecup punggung tangan Toshiro. Ichigo menangis sesenggukan.

Toshiro tidak juga bersuara. Ia masih ragu dengan perkataan Ichigo. Bisa saja ia berbohong lagi, menyakiti Toshiro lagi, lalu… minta maaf dengan mudahnya lagi… Lagi dan Lagi…Tiada henti. Dan akhirnya Toshiro hanya akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Ichigo tetap akan Menyakitinya.

"..Toshiro, Aku Mohon Padamu.. Maafkan Aku" Ichigo semakin keras menangis. Menggenggam tangan Toshiro erat.

Toshiro hanya menatap Ichigo dingin seperti orang mati.

"Percayalah padaku.. Aku tak akan pernah memukulmu lagi, Aku janji Toshiro!" Tangan Ichigo meraih pundak kecil Toshiro. Mendekap Toshiro dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Mengelus rambut Putih Toshiro perlahan. Ichigo dapat merasakan nafas pelan Toshiro di lehernya. Ia tidak mau momen ini terlewat dengan cepat. Ia ingin Toshiro memaafkannya.

Bagi Ichigo, Keterdiaman Toshiro lebih membuatnya takut daripada kemarahan Toshiro. Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar, Toshiro masih melawan dengan Kata-kata menusuk untuk menyadarkan Ichigo. Tapi Untuk kali ini, Toshiro hanya terdiam. Berusaha bertahan dan tidak merespon segala amarah Ichigo yang meledak-ledak padanya. Ichigo merasa kali ini ia sudah Keterlaluan. Tak salah jika Toshiro tidak mau memaafkannya.

"..Toshiro..?" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Toshiro dengan penuh kesedihan. Ia merasakan beban berat menimpa badannya ketika mendapati Toshiro yang memandangnya dengan kecut. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang indah. Sedetik kemudian air mata itu mengaliri pipinya yang pucat. Menetes berulang kali karena saking derasnya. Ia sadar, Ia sangat Mencintai Ichigo. Kekasihnya. Berapa kalipun Ichigo memukulnya, ia tetap mencintai Ichigo.

Tangisan Ichigo semakin deras karena itu. Jarinya mengusap air mata Toshiro lembut. Tidak ingin melukai Toshiro yang rapuh lagi. Meskipun menangis, Toshiro tetap tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam.

Ichigo kembali memeluk Toshiro. Mereka menangis tanpa henti. Introspeksi diri satu sama lainnya. Berharap saling memaafkan.

"Sumimasen…sumimasen.."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Ia membisikkannya berulang kali. Berharap kata-kata itu menyentuh relung hati Toshiro agar memaafkan segala kesalahannya yang fatal.

"Em.. kurasa telurnya sedikit.. gosong" Ichigo tersenyum malu sambil menunjuk telur mata sapi yang tak berbentuk lagi. Toshiro duduk manis di kursi makan, memandang Ichigo heran bercampur konyol.

Ichigo meminta Toshiro untuk tetap diam. Menantinya menyajikan sarapan pagi. Hari ini Ichigo ingin memperlakukan Toshiro dengan 'Istimewa'. Ichigo akan melakukan segala hal yang Toshiro inginkan. Termasuk membuatkan sarapan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memasak dengan benar. Demi Toshiro apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Aku akan membuatnya lagi!" Ichigo berlari ke dapur untuk membuat telur untuk ke-sepersekian kalinya. Ia belum juga menyerah. Padahal Toshiro tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan telur-telur gagal yang Ichigo buat. Ada beberapa telur yang hanya sedikit cacat dan masih bisa dimakan.

Toshiro mengambil bagian itu, menuangkan susu ke dalam 2 buah gelas. Untuknya dan Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo datang dari dapur. Menggunakan celemek merah yang sudah kusam sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lihat! Akhirnya Aku berhasil!" Ichigo menunjukkan hasil masakannya pada Toshiro. Ia tampak senang sekali. Dan Toshiro menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi 'tidak percaya'. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terharu dengan perubahan mendadak pada sikap Ichigo. Sebelumnya Ichigo selalu bertindak kasar padanya. Tapi' sekarang? Ini sama seperti mimpi indah yang selalu Toshiro inginkan.

Dengan cepat Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin Ichigo mendapatinya hampir menangis.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan ya?" Ichigo duduk di depan Toshiro. Menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

'Toshiro masih belum mau berbicara padaku' Batin Ichigo.

"Toshiro..?" Ichigo memanggil "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Toshiro menatap Ichigo sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Masih tidak mau berbicara dengan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah.." Gumamnya "..Tapi, apa kau mau berbicara?"

Toshiro menggeleng perlahan.

"..Mengapa? Bicaralah padaku. Aku tak akan marah lagi padamu" Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh kali ini

Toshiro menunduk dalam diam.

"Baiklah, mungkin nanti.." Ichigo agak kecewa kali ini. Ia harap Toshiro berbicara dengannya secepat mungkin. Ichigo sangat menantikan saat itu.

"Kau mau kita beli ini?" Ichigo mengangkat sebatang Brokoli hijau sambil menunjukkannya pada Toshiro. Sementara Toshiro mengangguk setuju.

Saat ini mereka sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Dan merupakan inisiatif Ichigo sendiri. Tentu saja Toshiro senang akan hal ini. Biasanya ia pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari seorang diri.

Ichigo mendorong troli sementara Toshiro mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan terutama untuk makan malam. Prediksi Ichigo, Toshiro akan membuat sup malam ini.

"Toshiro, aku lupa membeli sesuatu!" Kata Ichigo setelah mereka sampai di kasir "Aku segera kembali" Dengan terburu-buru Ichigo pergi. Menghilang dibalik rak yang berjejer tinggi.

Toshiro hampir bengong ketika antrian tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia dapat melihat seorang pria bertopi didepannya yang membawa perabotan dapur yang sangat banyak. Pasti wanita kasir butuh waktu lama untuk memasukkan data barcode nya. Toshiro menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mencoba bersabar menunggu.

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro berbalik ketika seseorang memanggil nama nya. Dan ia senang mendapati Kusaka Sojiro tepat didepannya. Berdiri dengan wajah riang seperti pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kusaka.." Suara Toshiro sangat kecil seperti berbisik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Wah, kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya!" Kusaka berbicara tanpa henti seperti biasanya.

"Baik" Toshiro tersenyum kecil

"Kau disini sendirian?"

"A..aku bersama Ichigo" Toshiro memandang was-was kearah kepergian Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo yang berambut orange itu ya?"

"Ya"

Sesaat mereka saling pandang, terhanyut dalam kebekuan yang menyenangkan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Berkunjunglah ke toko ku jika sempat"

"Tentu, aku ingin makan roti buatanmu lagi"

Kusaka tertawa kecil "Jika kau benar-benar datang, aku akan membuatkan cheese cake andalanku. Rasanya enak sekali!"

"Aku suka cheese cake. Aku pasti datang ke tokomu nanti" Ujar Toshiro senang.

"Ehem, Permisi.." Ichigo menyela pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Kurosaki, kebetulan kita bertemu disini" Kusaka berbicara dengan canggung.

Ichigo tidak berminat menjawab basa-basi Kusaka. Ia menatap Toshiro dengan geram. Sementara Toshiro menunduk, menghindari bertatapan dengan Ichigo. Suasana yang tadinya menyenangkan berubah menjadi sebaliknya seketika.

Dengan kasar Ichigo mendorong troli, menaruh barang-barang di atas meja kasir, membayarnya dengan uang pas dan menarik tangan Toshiro pergi dari sana.

Toshiro tampak kepayahan menyamai langkahnya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali. Toshiro tahu, Ichigo pasti marah besar.

Samar-samar Toshiro dapat mendengar Kusaka yang memanggilnya dengan nada Khawatir. Hingga akhirnya menghilang di kerumunan orang.

Ichigo membanting pintu Apartemen. Duduk di sova. Sebelumya ia melempar plastik belanja ke lantai di depannya. Sementara Toshiro tercenung di depan pintu menatap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" Amarah tertahan amat terdengar pada nada bicara Ichigo.

Toshiro merasa semakin takut berbicara dengan Ichigo meski itu hanya kata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Ia paling tahu kapan amarah Ichigo memuncak. Dan inilah saatnya.

Ichigo berdiri mendekati Toshiro perlahan "Kau bisa bicara kan?"

Toshiro ragu bahkan sebelum ia menjawab.

"…Bicara sebelum aku semakin marah" Ichigo berbicara pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

'Aku bicara pun, kau akan tetap marah' Pikir Toshiro.

*PLAKK!*

Toshiro terjerembab ke lantai karena kuatnya tamparan Ichigo. Dengan kejam Ichigo mencengkram leher Toshiro. Menghantamkan Toshiro ke Dinding, mencekiknya. Mata Toshiro membelalak ngeri. Tangannya menggapai-gapai cekikan Ichigo, berusaha melepaskan udara di tenggorokannya.

"Aku mencoba bersabar menghadapimu, aku berusaha membuatmu senang. Tapi, kau lebih senang berbicara dengan lelaki lain daripada aku, Kekasihmu. Cukup sudah. Kau memang harus selalu diberi pelajaran agar kau jera!" Ichigo berteriak meluapkan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya.

Cekikannya semakin erat di leher Toshiro. Toshiro meronta, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang ada. Kakinya menendang-nendang Ichigo. Air mata menetes di pipi Toshiro. Dan akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga. Pandangannya mengabur, ia hanya dapat melihat samar-samar warna Oranye rambut Ichigo dan wajah Ichigo yang Dingin. Ia merasakan tangannya mati rasa, terkulai begitu saja di pangkuannya yang juga mati rasa. Ia pikir ia mati. Takkan ada lagi keberuntungan yang menolongnya. Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang. Tapi, ia tak berhenti berharap.

Ia hampir menutup matanya ketika Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Membiarkan Toshiro terbatuk-batuk, bernafas beberapa detik. Seolah menikmati ekspresi sekarat Toshiro. Tanpa mengindahkan Toshiro yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran, Ichigo menyeret Toshiro dengan menarik rambutnya ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Sepanjang perjalanan Toshiro merintih kesakitan, membuat Ichigo semakin haus akan penderitaan Toshiro.

Setelah sampai disamping kasur, Ichigo mengangkat Toshiro ke atasnya. Ia memperhatikan Toshiro yang berantakan dari atas ke bawah.

"Sungguh, Kau mahluk terindah yang pernah ku jumpai" Ichigo tersenyum licik.

Ichigo mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celananya. Menekan pisau itu ke pipi Toshiro hingga darah menetes dari luka yang terbentuk.

"Ukh.." Toshiro memejamkan matanya karena perih.

Pisau itu bergerak ke leher putih Toshiro.

"Kau tidak mau aku membunuhmu kan?" Ichigo mentatap Toshiro penuh nafsu.

Toshiro menggeleng pelan

"Maka, berteriaklah sampai aku puas" Ichigo tertawa kejam melihat Toshiro yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Dengan sekali goresan pisau, baju Toshiro bagian atas dengan mudahnya dirobek Ichigo. Nafas Toshiro memburu. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Bagian atas tubuh Toshiro telah terekspos.

"A..apa yang, akan kau lakukan?" Suara Toshiro seperti tercekik.

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku akan memperkosamu 'Disini' dikamarku" Ichigo memperjelasnya.

Belum sempat Toshiro bangkit dari kasur, Ichigo membungkam Toshiro dengan Ciuman penuh nafsu.

"Ngh..mmh.." Toshiro Mengerang.

Tangan Toshiro berusaha mendorong badan Ichigo yang menindihnya. Karena ia tahu ia takkan kuat, Toshiro menggigit bibir Ichigo sekuat mungkin hingga darah Ichigo tertinggal di mengerang, menarik badannya. Matanya menatap Toshiro marah.

*PLAKK!*

Toshiro mendapatkan tamparan yang sama kuatnya seperti tamparan sebelumnya. Pipi Toshiro memerah, tampak bekas tamparan keras disana. Toshiro menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengerang. Ia tahu Ichigo senang jika ia kesakitan. Dengan kejam Ichigo menjambak rambut Toshiro ke sekian kalinya.

"DASAR JALANG! KAU SUDAH MENUMPANG DI RUMAHKU! DAN KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!" Ichigo berteriak tepat di telinga Toshiro.

Hati Toshiro seolah diiris mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang menyakitkan. Mulanya ia tahu Ichigo akan menyakitinya lagi. Seandainya ia sudah pergi dari kemarin, pasti hal ini takkan terjadi.

Ichigo mencumbui Toshiro lagi dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara Toshiro hanya bisa berdoa agar hal ini segera berakhir. Ichigo membuat 'kissmark' di leher putih Toshiro. Ia ingin mengklaim bahwa Toshiro adalah miliknya. Tangan Ichigo meraba tubuh Toshiro, merasakan kelembutannya dan lekuk tubuh yang amat sesuai ditangannya. Begitu mungil dan menggoda.

Jari Ichigo menyentuh nipple Toshiro yang sedikit membulat, memainkannya, berusaha membuat Toshiro terangsang dengan setiap sentuhan yang ada. Ichigo belum juga mendengar erangan ataupun desahan Toshiro dari tadi. Bibir Ichigo sampai di dada Toshiro. Dengan lembut Ichigo menjilat nipple Toshiro. Sementara tangannya yang satunya digunakan untuk memainkan nipple Toshiro yang lain.

Nafas Toshiro semakin memburu. Ia tidak mau bersuara sama sekali, ia takut terhanyut ke dalam permainan Ichigo. Meskipun nyatanya ia telah terhanyut cukup jauh.

Tiba-tiba Toshiro merasakan tangan Ichigo meraba kemaluannya. Kepanikan melanda Toshiro, ia tidak ingin diperkosa oleh Ichigo.

"J-Jangan! Hentikan!" Toshiro berteriak.

Namun Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ichigo membuka resleting celana Jeans Toshiro, menariknya sampai lepas. Hanya celana Boxer yang masih melekat di tubuh Toshiro. Menunggu untuk dilepaskan. Dan dengan sekali tarik, celana itu terlepas begitu saja. Sekarang hanya tersisa Toshiro yang terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan tubuh seputih susu. Wajah Toshiro memerah seketika saat Ichigo memandanginya penuh gairah.

"Wow, mengapa aku tak menidurimu dari dulu ya?" Gumam Ichigo.

Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Toshiro, saat ini ia sedang sibuk menutupi badannya yang telanjang dengan selembar selimut tipis milik Ichigo. Dengan gemas Ichigo merebut selimut itu, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ichigo menindih tubuh Toshiro, mencium telinganya dan menjilatnya lembut. Toshiro mengejang kaget. Pertahanan Toshiro mulai goyah. Ichigo telah menemukan titik sensitifnya. Dan tanpa ragu Ichigo melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Sementara tangan Ichigo memainkan kemaluan kecil Toshiro di bawah sana.

"Ha..ah..Ichigo.."

Bingo! Akhirnya Toshiro menyerah padanya. Mulai detik ini Ichigo semakin percaya diri menggerayangi Tubuh mungil Toshiro.

".. .. Ku..mo..hon..Aah.." Toshiro mengerang seiring gerak tangan Ichigo yang naik turun di kemaluannya.

Ichigo semakin penasaran. Ia ingin sekali melihat Toshiro klimaks. Tapi, tidak saat ini.

"..Ah..Ahn..haah..!" Klimaks Toshiro sudah diujung tanduk, namun Ichigo sengaja menghentikan tangannya.

"Ah..? Apa..yang..-Aah!" Toshiro merasakan rasa sakit pada hole nya.

Rupanya Ichigo memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Toshiro. Toshiro dapat merasakan sentakan yang kasar di hole nya dan sangat menyakitkan. Ichigo menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Toshiro dengan puas. Tapi, ia ingin Toshiro merasakan yang lebih lagi.

".. ! I..chigo! Aakh!" Ichigo memasukkan jarinya yang kedua tanpa pelumas.

Toshiro terus berteriak dan memekik karena lubangnya terasa panas seolah hampir terobek. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika Ichigo akan menikmati semua teriakan kesakitannya. Kemudian, Ichigo memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga. Menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang Toshiro, memaju mundurkannya agar Toshiro semakin kesakitan. Air mata menetes dari mata Toshiro yang terpejam menahan sakit. Ia berharap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi.

"..Ssh, ayolah.. Kau berisik sekali manis?" Ichigo meledek di sela teriakan Toshiro. Meski Ichigo tak yakin Toshiro mendengarkan.

Hampir 3 menit Ichigo memaju mundurkan jarinya. Dan teriakan Toshiro sedikit demi sedikit berkurang karena rasa sakit yang berubah menjadi ganjil setiap kalinya.

"..ah..ngh.."

Yap, Ichigo menemukan Titik nikmat Toshiro untuk kedua kalinya! Ichigo menyentuh titik tadi untuk memastikan.

"..Ahn..aah!" Benar, Toshiro mendesah meski ia terlihat sedikit kaget.

Ichigo Menyeringai senang. Matanya menatap Toshiro seperti serigala. Dada Toshiro naik turun, nafasnya semakin memburu karena tegang. Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik jarinya, bangun dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya tepat di depan mata Toshiro. Toshiro terbelalak melihat kemaluan Ichigo dan badan six-pack nya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu mendapati Ichigo, baru kali ini ia melihat Ichigo Tak berpakaian sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menindih badan Toshiro yang berbaring, menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa 3 cm hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lainnya.

"Seperti yang kau mau. Aku akan membuatmu berteriak hingga kau tidak bisa berbicara padaku" Bisik Ichigo. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kaki Toshiro dan dengan satu tangan ia mengarahkan kemaluannya yang telah menegak ke lubang Toshiro.

"A..ARRGHHH! ICHI..GO!" Ichigo berhasil masuk dengan satu sentakan. Jari Toshiro mencengkram pundak Ichigo dengan kuat hingga kulit Ichigo tercakar dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Nafas Toshiro tak terkendali di bawah Ichigo. Toshiro benar-benar yakin lubang nya telah robek. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sana. Apalagi jika bukan darah? Ia bisa melihat Ichigo tersenyum puas.

Dengan keji Ichigo memaju mundurkan badannya tanpa memperdulikan Toshiro yang berteriak di bawahnya. Sampai akhir pun ia hanya akan mementingkan kehendak nafsunya.

"..Hen..tikan! Aakh! Itai Ichigo!"

Ichigo masih tak memperdulikan Toshiro

"..Ichigo..! Ahk.." Ichigo semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia hampir mencapai puncak. Suara Toshiro semakin tercekat.

Akhirnya, Ichigo merasakan badannya mengejang. Dan dengan satu kali sentakan ia mengerang. Ia mencapai Klimaks. Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan erat. Seketika pandangannya menjadi putih. Ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan lebih bersama Toshiro daripada dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri sebelumnya.

Ichigo dapat merasakan spermanya memenuhi lubang Toshiro. Ia terengah-engah setelah kenikamatan tiada tara yang dirasakannya barusan. Kemudian Ichigo mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari lubang Toshiro. Tampak Sperma bercampur darah menetes dari sana. Sejenak Ichigo memeluk Toshiro dalam diam.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo memanggil

Namun Toshiro tidak bergeming

Cepat-cepat Ichigo bangkit. Mendapati Toshiro yang matanya terpejam. Wajah Toshiro yang seputih susu menjadi pucat seketika. Butiran keringat memenuhi dahinya. Ichigo tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Bangun!" Ichigo menampar Toshiro dengan kencang. Toshiro tetap tidak sadar.

"Toshiro?!" Dengan kasar ia mengguncang pundak kecil Toshiro.

Ichigo menempelkan telinganya ke dada Toshiro. Jantungnya masih berdetak, meski sangat lambat dan pelan. Toshiro hanya pingsan. Ichigo tak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Toshiro.

Dengan cuek Ichigo menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu tertidur karena kelelahan.

Uhuhu… T^T

Ichigo kejam sekali ya pada Toshiro,

Tapi, ini adalah FF Yadong pertamaku yang sukses! Hahaha ^-^

Apa anda suka dengan kelanjutan ceritanya? Hmm silahkan Review!

Kurasa aku akan memperbaiki adegan-adegan 18++ dengan lebih baik lagi untuk pembaca setia dan pembaca tidak setia ku

Terimakasih sudah membaca..

Jika Review dari pembaca sekalian mendukungku untuk membuat sekuelnya, Aku akan Buat dengan senang hati..

Arigato Gozaimasu!

#Shirosindy20 ;)


End file.
